


Le dernier GR

by BlueFloyd



Series: Lovecraft and chill [3]
Category: Hiking - Fandom, La randonnée, Sports RPF
Genre: (c'était la folie ces bouquins faudrait que je les relise voire les fanfique), (spécifiquement les 1ers volumes quand le déplacement entre les Ombres est décrit minutieusement), (surtout que si y'a bien une oeuvre qui se prête à la fanfic c'est icelle), Aussi une inspiration du côté des Princes d'Ambre de Zelazny, En marche pour une fois sans connotation politique, France éternelle, Gen, Sinon y'a un hommage à Dragon Ball mais il est assez transparent, Une petite vibe "The Long Earth" de Pratchett et Baxter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: La légende du GR secret, le dernier chemin de randonnée à parcourir.Je ne savais pas trop dans quel fandom mettre ça, j'ai visé sport RPF, c'est effectivement une fanfiction du concept de randonnée, la randonnée manque un peu de randonneurs célèbres par contre donc ça n'est pas un focus sur des personnes comme ce qu'on trouve le plus souvent dans le fandom sport.





	Le dernier GR

La légende raconte que si une personne réussit dans le cours d’une année à arpenter l’ensemble des GR de France, alors quelques jours après qu’il ou elle soit rentré⋅e de sa dernière randonnée, il ou elle trouvera devant sa porte un ticket de caisse Vieux Campeur au dos duquel sont griffonnées les coordonnées du point de départ du GR secret. Certains disent que le ticket de caisse est apporté par un homme vêtu uniquement de chaussures de randonnée. D’autres disent qu’il est déposé par une femme sans âge drapée dans un K-Way premier prix technique. D’autres encore disent qu’il est lâché par un renard dont les yeux brillent comme des flammes. La vérité est que personne ne sait comment le ticket arrive, juste qu’il est déposé devant la porte de celles et ceux qui ont prouvé leur valeur, et que les coordonnées tracées à l’encre pâle s’effacent bien vite et défient toutes tentatives de recopiage ou photographie.

Étrangement, le dernier GR commence sur le parking d’une zone commerciale sans charme, sa première indication à peine visible, sur un poteau portant une plaque « stationnement réservé à la clientèle du BricoDéco ». Il faut marcher sur le bitume du parking, descendre dans une noue végétalisée servant à évacuer les eaux de pluie, passer dans une déchirure de la clôture, et bien vite on se retrouve dans un petit bois enserré entre une voie de train et un échangeur autouroutier.

Les indications à demi-effacées sont étranges, serpentant entre des arbres et opérant des tournants qui n’ont pas lieu d’être. Il faut les suivre attentivement et les respecter scrupuleusement, sous peine de revenir piteusement à la zone commerciale où un haut-parleur égrène inlassablement les promos de la semaine, promettant monts et merveilles à moitié prix aux consommateurs avisés. On s’apercevrait alors que ce qu’on a pris pour la première indication du GR n’est qu’une trace de rouille et un lichen, et il ne resterait qu’à rentrer chez soi et à réfléchir à quel autre pays propose des possibilités de randonnée, maintenant que la France entière a été parcourue et que décidément, cette histoire de GR secret n’a guère de sens.

Mais si vous réussissez à suivre les indications circonvolues délimitant le GR dans le bois, vous vous rendez compte au bout d’un certain temps que, concentré⋅e sur le parcours, ça fait un moment que vous n’avez pas prêté attention aux bruits de la circulation et de la zone commerciale, mais qu’ils semblent tout à fait disparus. Pourtant le bois n’est pas si grand, une tâche verte à peine plus grande qu’un croisillon sur la carte IGN. Et pourtant le sol n’est plus jonché de sacs plastiques, la circulation est inaudible et les arbres déploient leurs frondaisons à des dizaines de mètres au dessus de vous. Soudain le chemin se fait plus droit, les arbres s’espacent davantage de part et d’autre. Après une demi-heure de marche encore, la forêt laisse la place à une prairie herbeuse au sommet d’une colline. Le regard peut embrasser un paysage où des collines et des vallons se déploient à perte de vue. À côté du chemin, une pierre dressée, dans laquelle deux profonds sillons, des griffures presque, ont été remplies de pigments rouge et blanc, éclatants. Le soleil, invariablement, se couche sur ce paysage. Le randonneur ou la randonneuse peut avancer encore un peu s’il ou elle le souhaite, mais bientôt il lui faudra poser sa tente et passer sa première nuit sur le GR secret.

Il est difficile d’avoir des témoignages sur la suite du GR. Celles et ceux qui ont l’occasion de le parcourir sont peu nombreux, et généralement de nature peu communicative. Et plus l’on avance le long du GR, moins nombreuses sont les personnes à être arrivées jusque là. Des témoignages qui ont pu être rassemblés, il semble qu’après le premier jour, les indications du GR restent bien tracées. Il faut le vouloir pour s’en écarter. Le chemin lui cependant varie beaucoup. Souvent ce sont de larges chemins de terre, mais parfois il passe par des voies pavées marquées de bornes aux inscriptions effacées, parfois il est enfoui sous des fougères et doit se tâter du pied.  
On voit de nombreux villages depuis le GR - des clochers, des minarets, voire des structures plus étranges, de tous styles architecturaux, pointant en haut de collines à une heure de marche à peine - mais le GR lui même ne passe que par des villages abandonnés. Plusieurs personnes ont quitté le GR pour aller voir un des villages, et n’ont jamais pu le retrouver. Elles ont dû se résoudre à rentrer chez elles sans jamais connaître le bout du GR. L’invitation au voyage ne vient qu’une fois par vie.  
Il y a de nombreuses sources le long du GR, auxquelles on peut remplir sa gourde sans risque. Pour la nourriture, les choses sont plus compliquées. Une fois les provisions emportées épuisées, il faut savoir reconnaître les baies et racines comestibles le long du chemin. Les nuits sont souvent exceptionnellement pures, mais la configuration des constellations semble varier d’une nuit à l’autre. Le GR longe des falaises escarpées, il gravit des sommets alpins et pyrénéens, il semble passer brièvement par tous les autres GR. Les témoignages font états d’étapes dans des refuges de haute montagne, dans des bergeries délaissées, sur des clairières au fond des bois, sous des ponts autoroutiers abandonnées. Certains ont jurés avoir vu des troupeaux de mammouths, d’autres le décollage d’une fusée dans le lointain. Aussi brumeuses que soient les péripéties du GR, aussi incertaines que soit sa durée, un point fait consensus parmi tou⋅te⋅s celles et ceux qui ont connaissance de l’existence du GR secret : celui qui réussit à atteindre la fin du GR, qui enfin, ayant arpenté chaque route des France possibles, délesté⋅e en chemin par les accidents de parcours de tout son matériel, distillé⋅e en l’essence même de la randonnée pédestre, pose enfin sa main sur le cairn, le poteau électrique, le tronc d’arbre, le piquet de clôture qui porte le signe de fin du dernier des GR, celui ou celle-là voit devant lui ou elle apparaître le dragon des GR. Son échine est faites de collines et d’aiguilles de roches, ses griffes sont des poteaux, ses dents sont des menhirs, et son souffle est une nuit d’été caniculaire passée à la belle étoile. Le dragon exauce alors un et un seul vœu de la randonneuse ou du randonneur, avant de rebattre et disperser tous les GR à travers la France.

Ainsi, si lors d’une conversation autour d’un feu de camp, un randonneur évoque un GR que vous avez aussi fait, que les détails vous paraissent incorrects mais que vous n’arrivez pas à mettre le doigt sur les différences, et que vous êtes certains que vous parlez du même GR, alors vous saurez que quelqu’un est allé au bout du GR secret, et a vu son souhait réalisé par le dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> En fait j'ai tout mis dans les tags, du coup, cette note est là pour vous dire de vous référer aux tags. C'est du paratexte sur du paratexte, bisous à tou-te-s les étudiant-e-s en littérature qui passeront par là. Oui vous pouvez faire une thèse sur moi, non je ne vous écrirai pas de préface.


End file.
